


Peach

by taffee23



Series: My Good Knight [2]
Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Just some smut of my OC Ivette and Egdar. This also goes out to the discord chat!!
Relationships: Edgar the Fearless/OC
Series: My Good Knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au where nothing bad happened to them.

Ivette was in her nightgown and sitting at her vanity, brushing out her hair. She was smiling to herself, lost in thought, when suddenly there was a knock at her door. She got up and answered to see him, Edgar, the love of her life. He was out of his armor and in a simple billowy top and slim pants. His hair was still poofy and his beard, neatly trimmed as always. 

“What are you doing here?” She whispered before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the room, “Someone could see you!”

He shut the door behind them and spoke, “I don’t care, I love you.”

He then took her hands in his and pulled her close, their bodies flush against each other and she felt heat rise in her cheeks. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her but she quickly met him in the middle and kissed him. He was shocked by her suddenness but quickly kissed her back. His beard tickled her as they kissed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground and took her over to the plush bed. He stopped kissing her when he set her on the bed. She landed on the bed with a little bounce, causing her to giggle.

“My good knight,” she smiled.

“Yes?” He said, with a grin as he crawled on top of her. Her hand went and rested behind his neck.

“You know that anyone could come in at any moment,” she told him.

“I don’t think your father would care,” he said before kissing her neck. She arched her back into him.

“I-I think he would,” she rasped out. He stopped kissing her neck and then looked at her.

“Try not to ruin the mood, my dear,” he said. 

“Then, don’t stop,” she said. 

His brows raised and she grinned before pulling him into another kiss. He then rolled his hips into hers causing her to let out a moan into the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss down her cheek to her neck. When he hit that sweet spot on her neck, she rolled her hips up to his. He stopped for a second as he let out a small, almost quiet groan near her ear. She then tugged at the hem of his shirt and he quickly took it off before kissing her again. 

Then, he took off her nightgown and admired her for a moment before dipping down between her legs. He kissed her thighs and then made his way to her core. He licked a strip up her folds before circling her clit. He then darted his tongue in and out of her, causing her to moan out loud. 

“Close,” She said and all she could say.

He kept it up, like she was the juiciest peach he had ever had. He had her like she was his last meal on Earth. Soon enough, her toes curled and she came around his tongue. He pulled away and kissed her so that she could taste herself on his lips. She instinctively started to get his pants off of him. He helped her, since her hands were shaking. He then lined up at her entrance.

“Is this alright with you, my love?” He asked.

“Yes,” she replied. 

Then, he was inside her and he started to roll his hips against hers. She was sensitive and could feel tears stream down her face. He kissed and bit her neck in between little groans and whimpers that he let out. Those little groans and whimpers turned her on more and she rolled her hips up to meet his. He started to go harder and faster, causing her to chant his name like a prayer. Soon enough, she came again and then he was very shortly after her. They were both seeing stars. His movements slowed until he stopped and pulled out. 

He noticed the tears on her face. This had happened before and he knew why so, he wiped away her tears and she leaned into his touch. They both then made their way to crawl into bed. She cuddled close to him and he pulled the light sheet on top of them. 

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too,” he whispered back. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
